Tell me about Cabbie: It's Not About Me Anymore
by The Beginning of Talent
Summary: Robbie has a horrible start to his day and Cat feels like he doesn't love her. It doesn't help that someone may have a plan use Cat's feelings against her. An actual/sequel continual to Tell me about Cabbie.
1. Failed

I do not own Victorious. If I did, Cat and I would be dating. haha.

**"I don't feel like the only girl in the world."**

"Her children arise and call her blessed;

her husband also, and he praises her,  
"Many women do noble things,

but you surpass them all."

-Proverbs 31:28, Holy Bible.

"And scene."

Sikowitz sat slouched in his teacher's chair his eyes focused entirely on the ventriloquist on stage. A awkward pause ruled the air as Sikowitz took sips from his freshly cracked coconut.

"Well?" Robbie questioned, "How'd I do?"

"Oh, terrible." he responded.

Robbie's jaw dropped, "What? How?"

"I want you to do it again in two weeks, this time bring out your CHARACTER, not your personality."

He stood up, took up his bag and swiftly left the room. Robbie groaned and walked out also frowning in frustration. Usually he wouldn't be as disappointed in his failure but the entire month was the Hollywood Arts midterms.

Nothing seemed to be going right for him. First Rex 'disappeared' by the hand of his parents, then his little brother spilled milk all over his favorite Canadian sweater and now he failed his midterm.

Robbie never really coped well under stress. He passed mobs of students and reached out for his lock. The boy sighed and placed his head into his now open locker.

"Aw man!" Robbie whined, "How am I going to pass this?"

Suddenly Robbie felt a small tap on his shoulder. Surprised, he hit his head against the cold metal of the locker.

"Ow"

Robbie took his head out of the locker and looked on who surprised him. The girl was trying her best to hide her giggling.

"Are you o-okay?" she stammered, " I hope I didn't scare you."

"No you didn't Cat, it just I'm a little stressed is all."

"Oh. Well you know what I do to relieve stress?" She asked innocently.

"What?"

"Take my boyfriend to play baby golf!" She squealed.

Robbie groaned internally, why is it Cat wanted to hang out during the busiest moments of the year?

"I'm sorry Cat, but I have to study and practice."

"You promised me you'll play baby golf!"

"I'm sorry Cat but I have to do this, it's a little more important!"

Cat gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Her big eyes glazing over with tears every blink. Robbie noticed and sighed.

"Listen, Cat, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry. Its just I'm so stressed about thee exams. I really have to practice and ace this."

"Well why don't you let me help you with your scene?" Cat replied.

"It's a monologue Cat and besides I really don't want to be distracted."

Cat folded her arms, "Oh. . . Okay," she replied half-halfheartedly

"Alright Cat, I'll catch you later?" Robbie said as he closed his locker and walked away. The drama queen shrugged and went on her way home. Unaware that a certain boy was around the corner, listening to every word the couple said. Being the opportunist that he is, he followed Cat till the outside of the school.

"Hey Cat." the boy said shyly.

Cat stopped walking and turned to see who was speaking to her. A boy stood at about five foot nine, messy blond hair, broken glasses and a creepy voice.

"Hey Sinjin," Cat greeted.

"Hey," he waved awkwardly.

The two stood there and awkwardly, Cat really couldn't take it anymore.

"Is there a reason you stopped me?"

The nerd scratched the back of his head nervously, "Uhm, I was wondering," he started, "If you wanted to go baby golfing. I had a friend coming but he bailed last minute and I don't want the time I bought to go to waste." he lied.

Cat tilted her head sideways, she bit her lip thinking on what to say to Sinjin, it was sweet of him to ask her. She didn't feel like baby golfing anymore though.

"Sinjin, that's kind of you for asking,"

Sinjin's eyes shifted towards the ground and frown appeared onto his face. Cat picked up on this and her heart sank. She didn't want him to feel bad!

"uhm," she continued, "I'd love to go baby golf," she exclaimed.

The nerdy boy's smile suddenly reappeared in an instant. A girl had finally said yes! Sinjin held back the urge to dance, he couldn't believe his luck, this definitely was going in his blog later.

"So what time is the baby golf?" she questioned, " 'cause I have to go get my brother. See he was in this little accident in school and-"

"I'll pick you up at your house when I'm ready." Sinjin spun on his heel and skipped down the street. His dirty hair bouncing up and down, he turned the corner and disappeared from Cat's sight.

She sighed lightly, "I hope he doesn't get any funny ideas. Hehe, I just got a funny idea." she said to no one in particular.

The drama queen turned back towards her original direction and continued walking. After twenty minutes she opened the door to her house and dropped her bag on the side.

"Mom?" she yelled.

No response.

"Dad?"

No response.

She walked into her kitchen and reached into the candy dish on the table. Suddenly it hit her.

"Wait." Cat said, "How does Sinjin know where I live?"

Cat twirled her velvety red hair between her small fingers, chewing on the piece of candy she picked up a few seconds ago. She paced circles around the table in her kitchen. She let out another small giggle as she went over the events of her day. Tori could be so funny!

The phone rang, breaking Cat's train of thought. She twirled circles towards the phone and picked up with one smooth motion. She did her best to suppress her laughter and pressed the answer button.

"Hello! Valentine residence may I help you? Oh, hi Mom. Yeah? Okay thanks for picking him up Mom."

Little red hung up the phone and danced her way up the stairs. She entered her room and threw herself on top of her bed. She smiled and kissed her pillows a habit she had since her childhood. Caterina Valentine didn't know when Sinjin would appear. She rolled off her bed and gracefully stood on her toes.

"Ballerina Cat," she said to herself, "Your wardrobe awaits you."

Looking in her closet she wanted to wear something nice but not something that would make Sinjin pass out. Those were reserved for Robbie.

She pulled out a pair of velvet red heels and skirt which matched her hair. Cat tapped her chin with her finger as she decided on a shirt to go with her. Quickly she chose a white shirt and took the clothing towards her dresser.

At least she was going to have fun baby golfing!

-7:00pm-

The sun ran its course for the day, the sky was now painted a dark blue and streets lights colored the streets a orange hue. Sinjin drew his course towards Cat's door. It was now or never. Go big or go home. The nerd felt queasy and the urge to go home was stronger than ever. No way could he pass up this opportunity to go out with one of the most beautiful girls in the school.

And honestly Sinjin couldn't understand what Robbie had what he didn't. He was pretty sure that he was smarter. He didn't talk to himself through a puppet. He looked good. Was always kind. Why would she choose Robbie over him?

He admitted that Cat and Robbie were kind of strange to begin with. How could they go out though? The thought of them kissing repulsed Sinjin.

The boy stumbled up the stairs of Cat's front porch. He closed the distance between him and her door. Cautiously he checked over himself one last time. Buying some time to suddenly grow self confidence.

Sinjin couldn't remember the last time he was on a real date before. Well, he hoped it was a date.

Reaching into his pocket he took some mints in his hands and put them in his mouth. Then, he rung the bell.

After a couple of seconds the door opened revealing a light skinned man, who stood about 2 inches taller than Sinjin. He wore a dressy shirt with suit pants. The A/V club president couldn't decide if he was a lawyer or a businessman. Something in his gut told him this was Cat's father.

"Yes can I help you...boy?"

"Uh, uhm, hi," Sinjin stammered.

"What do you want?"

"I, uh, am here to see Cat."

"What my daughter? What happened to that other boy? Robert."

"I-I, am just a friend sir."

Sinjin started to sweat, he couldn't imagine what this man could do to him if he got angry.

"Yeah?" he said while stepping a little too close to Sinjin. His brown eyes seemed to stare a hole into the boy's head.

"Listen to me." his tone suddenly darkened, "I believe you are just her friend, but if you do anything and I mean anything to hurt my little girl. I will wring your neck like a wet towel."

Sinjin gulped, beads of sweat passed his sideburns. The older man smiled and took two steps back into his house and without removing his gaze from Sinjin he called his daughter.

"Cat! Some nerd is here to see you!"

He disappeared into his living room and Sinjin began to breathe normally.

Cat's heels clicked as she walked down the stairs. She walked around the corner past her Father who was grinning madly at the Tv. She turned another corner and met a the frazzled boy at her door.

"Hey Sinjinny! Haha Jinny. Sounds like a puppy name, Oh you should totally get a puppy, they have have black noses its so cute! It's like a baby meatball." She rambled.

"Wait aren't meatballs brown?" he replied.

Cat scrunched her eye brows together seemingly taking offense to his comment, " You're so mean to me!" she yelled.

Sinjin could see the shadow of her Father growing larger, meaning he was getting closer to the door. Nervousness built up in him and he quickly apologized.

"Okay," Cat replied. She smiled widely at the boy in front of her. Only Cat would switch moods on a dime. The boy sighed as the shadow disappeared back into the house. He didn't want to be killed today. Pulling out his phone he checked the time and sent a quick text message. It was already 7:09 and he didn't want to waste anymore time.

"Come on Cat."

"Alrighty! Lets go baby golfing." she said as she closed the door behind her. Most of the way they walked in silence. Cat and Sinjin never really talked in school and barely knew each other. An awkward moment turned into what felt like eternity. How far was baby golfing again?

"Sinjin?" Cat started, "How did you know where I lived?"

The question caught the boy by surrprise. Before he could answer though Cat was already chatting about how Baby golf was.

He didn't have much time to think since they just arrived to their destination.

The site was outside and pretty small to be considered a golf course. Families could be seen coming in and out of the tiny gate that marked the entrance. Though this 'course' was designed for babies. It didn't stop Cat from coming. She enjoyed the smiles and laughter of children enjoying themselves.

AND SHE HOPED ONE DAY TO HAVE A CHILD OF HER OWN.

Sinjin shot a couple of hidden glances towards Cat. She was quiet most of the walk and the awkwardness he barely could take. He noticed however she was looking around at the children. Her big eyes scanning the courses as they walked over to the cashier counter.

After a minute of walking in the cool of the golf garden, they reached the cashier. She was a small girl, with dark brown hair tied back into a long pony tail. Her pale skin complimented the dark navy blue work shirt she wore with the tag, "Baby Golf" printed on the left side of her shirt.

"May I help you?" She cheerlessly asked while looking at the register.

Cat let out a small gasp, and caught the cashier's attention.

Looking up she met eye to eye with Cat and smirked evilly, "Hello. Caterina."

"Brenda?"

Brenda looked over to Sinjin and smiled, "Hey Sinjin, what are you doing here with this psycho case?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat reacted, "why are you being mean to me I did nothing to you!"

"Haha, that's what I mean," Brenda scoffed, "you're so. . . abnormal."

Cat looked down at the ground. Her day was being made worse by this girl she barely met. How could she say such mean things to her?

"Well at least Robbie likes my abnormality." she mumbled weakly.

Sadly Brenda caught it, "Oh you mean the boy you stole from me? The one who thought he work was more important than you? You think he would make time for you, instead he's here. With me. Maybe he just thinks your annoying Cat."

"Brenda," Sinjin cut in, "Maybe you should stop-"

"No!" she spat back, "Little miss princess has this coming for stealing Robbie poo away from me."

Cat's eyes stared holes into the ground, her emotions were kicking into overdrive and her fists tightened until the knuckles turned white. She honestly felt like punching a girl, just like she punched Tori.

"Just give us our tickets please?" Sinjin pleaded.

"Here," Brenda snorted. She smashed down a couple of keys on the register and two wristbands printed before them. Sinjin wrapped his arm around Cat's shoulders. Usually she would protest his action but she stood still. Staring at the ground in disbelief. He pulled her lightly so she could walk with him into the entrance of the course.

Sinjin quickly glanced over to Brenda and gave her a small wink.

And she winked in return.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Pum pum pum!

Firstly I'm sorry for the random caps but if that wasn't a big enough hint. Here is another one.

It's one of my ideas for my next TMAC FanFic.

Tell me about Cabbie = T.M.A.C

Haha a series! I really hope you Cabbie fans enjoy, I couldn't thank you enough for your reviews.

I'm planning on this TMAC story to be about 4 chapters. 1 for each main character's point of view. 1 for Brenda and Sinjin and 1 more to tie it all together.

Then onto work with my 2nd TMAC story :D.

~God bless you all.

P.S. If anyone cold Beta. PLEASE! I feel this chapter could of went a lot better if I had one. I need one who knows what they are doing as I write. I really want my work to be polished before I post. Thank you.


	2. Brenda, Mammaw and a script

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Read, Review, Enjoy. God bless.

Here we go!

**My loved ones and my friends stand aloof from my plague, **

**And my relatives stand afar off. **

**Those also who seek my life lay snares for me;**

**For in You, O LORD, I hope;**

**You will hear, O Lord my God.**

**-Psalm 38:11-12, 15, Holy Bible.**

Wednesday- 3:40pm

"Robbie!"

"Yes Mammaw?" he replied.

"Would you like some chicken?" she

"No, Mammaw I'm busy!"

Mammaw sighed, "You're always too busy, you aren't a business man you know!"

"I'm sorry Mammaw." Robbie apologized, "but I have this really important exam and I have to pass."

She lifted her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, "Well I'll put it in the microwave for you."

The elder lady left the living room and disappeared into the kitchen. Quickly Robbie picked up the script in his hands and re-read the scene twice over. His character, Nathan, loves his best friend Miranda and he saves her from being hit by an ice-cream truck. And now is in his bed speaking with his love about how saving her life is no big deal.

Robbie slapped his forehead with the script. How could he ever be so stupid? After speaking to Cat he found Sikowitz to ask about failing his test. Turns out Robbie had studied and acted the wrong scene. He chewed his lip as he thought on how bad a mistake that was and not only that how he blew off Cat to go study his supposed monolog.

"You're gonna have to make it up to her nerd," Rex said from across the room.

"Will you be quiet?" Robbie replied, "Now help me with my lines again."

"No way, not no more." Rex declined, "I'm not going to play that chick anymore you better find yourself some help."

"Rex!"

Robbie sighed loudly, now he needed a partner. It was easier with Rex, no one else was around and he could avoid being criticized. Robbie looked at his phone on the coffee table in front of him. Maybe Cat would like to help.

"No she would be too angry to help me." he said to no one.

Mammaw however was listening through the door.

She spun around snatched the phone from the counter and pressed the speed dial number 3. After ringing a elderly woman's voice answered the phone.

"Yes? Hello Goldstein residence."

"Hey Trudy, can you send Brenda over really quick? I think Robbie needs some help."

Robbie placed the script on the table and laid down once more to start the scene, but before he could start the door bell rang.

"I'll get it Mammaw!" he yelled. He rolled off the couch and semi-jogged towards the door.

"Who is it?" he asked towards the door.

"It's Brenda."

The voice sounded so familiar to Robbie, Brenda? Who could it be?

"Oh no," he internally groaned.

Reluctantly he flipped open the locks and opened the door.

"Hey Robbie!" Brenda said as she threw herself on the ventriloquist.

He gave her a small half hug as she hung onto to him. Robbie awkwardly stood there as the girl continued to hug him. At first Brenda seemed to be a timid girl who was scared to be in his Mammaw's presence. That was just a phase however and she proved to be a lot more different than he thought. He coughed hoping Brenda would get the hint to let go.

"Uh, Brenda?" he started, "You can let go now."

"Oh, haha." he replied awkwardly.

She unstuck herself from him and strutted over to the couch. Robbie closed the door made a slugged himself over to where she sat.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" he asked while sitting himself.

"Yes I'm here to help you silly!" she looked over to him.

" Well, I don't need any-"

"Don't lie to me, your Mammaw told me you needed help."

Robbie internally cursed and tapped the script with his finger.

"There is the script, read it and tell me when you're ready."

Robbie laid down as much as he could without touching Brenda. He really disliked that she was but desperate times call for desperate measures. He needed the help and he got it. Though not from who he wanted.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said.

"And action."

"Okay, you can take off the goggles." Robbie recited.

"That was scary, and wet." she replied while looking at her own arm.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me." he said and smiled at her.

Brenda felt like she could melt under his gaze, she fought and held her composure.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't need my help." she solemnly continued.

Robbie was surprised, he never knew she could act. He shook off the thoughts and followed through.

"Would you stop that?" he pleaded.

They lingered a bit before continuing.

"You know everyone at school says you're a hero."

"I don't feel like one." he replied.

"You are," she said while leaning closer towards his face, "to me."

Robbie froze in place, this was a bit too much! Brenda was about to kiss him! Before she could press her lips against his, he slid out from under her. Hitting the coffee table with his arm. He stood up quickly and smiled.

"Oh, uh thank you Brenda for your help. I'm going to shower bye!"

"Robbie wait!" she stretched her arm to catch him but it was too late. He flew into the next room leaving her by herself. She slapped the script down onto the table in frustration and frowned.

Mammaw quietly slipped from the kitchen to Brenda's side and tapped her on the arm.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"It's Robbie!" she responded almost instantly, "I almost kissed him and he ran away."

"Shh! Be quieter, I swear you teenagers are all loud."

"HEY!" a manly voice called.

"What do you want?" Mammaw yelled back.

"Get me some food!"

"Get it yourself!"

"I'm going to die here because of you!" the voice spat back.

"Please," she spoke to Brenda, "That man wouldn't die even if he wanted to."

Brenda scrunched her eyebrows, "what wer-"

"Yeah yeah." Mammaw interrupted, "let me finish. Robbie has his crazy girl friend. That's why he won't kiss you."

"Yeah well, then what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

" Get rid of the girl, you can have him." she replied evilly.

Brenda returned the smile, she really liked where this was going.

"What's the plan?" she responded.

* * *

I know, I know! It's not much Cabbie action but the plot must continue! We can't have Cat and Robbie kissing throughout the whole story. That would be boring, wouldn't make much of a story or conflict.

I remember when writing 1,000 words was so difficult. Now it's so easy, which gives me time to proof and such.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are starting to develop and get deeper. This story might extend farther than what I originally planned. Which is always good. I pray that I have the disciple to finish and not leave you all with an unfinished story.

Anyways,

-Godbless! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and if you'd like, PM me about what you did or review it.

P.S. If you didn't notice. Nathan, Miranda and the scene are all from iCarly. Thought I should reference them in here somehow.


End file.
